Desastre
by Samary Danna
Summary: -¡Wow! -dentro de la cajita había un precioso anillo de oro con un grabado que decía "Hiroki x Nowaki". Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro por la emoción que sentía, pero después me di cuenta de que no solo me había olvidado de nuestro aniversario, sino que, también le dije unas cosas horribles. Ahora tenía el doble de ganas de que volviera y pudiera pedirle disculpas.


**NOTA****: **En primer lugar me gustaría daros las gracias por molestaros en leer este fic ^^. La verdad verdadera es que el el primer fic que escribo, y no sé si soy buena escritora, aunque lo dudo (soy bastante mala y una primeriza)….. por eso me gustaría que dejarais vuestra opinión.  
**DECLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou me pertenece, por desgracia yo jamás inventaría algo tan bueno u.u.

_**DESASTRE**_

Ti, tu, tu, ti... ¿Qué es ese molesto sonido?... Tu tu ti… Mi mente se va aclarando y me doy cuenta de que ese molesto sonido proviene del maldito despertador. Extiendo mi mano para apagar la alarma y de paso miro que hora es. ¡Mierda! ¡Son las 7:20 y yo aún estoy en la cama! ¡Me volví a quedar dormido! ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? Además, el otro día le deje muy en claro a Nowaki que si me quedaba dormido que me despertara... Hablando de ese idiota, creo que hoy era su día libre. ¡Bah! Ya todo da igual, lo único importante aquí es llegar a tiempo a la universidad. Así que salgo de la cama y entro a toda prisa en el baño. Cuando salgo de el, vuelvo a mirar la hora y me doy cuenta de que solo me quedan 7 minutos para llegar a la universidad. ¡Tengo que salir ya para ahí!

-¡Hola Hiro-san! Felic…..- es lo único que llegue a oír por parte de Nowaki antes de salir corriendo.

* Unos minutos después *

- ¡Lo logre! – para mi suerte llegue a una hora más o menos decente a la universidad. Pero ahora me siento un poco culpable por haber ignorado a Nowaki de esa manera. No importa, ahora la prioridad la tiene mi trabajo.

Camine hacia mi escritorio. Necesitaba revisar el examen que iba a tener a segunda hora con los de tercer año, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que no llevaba mi maletín. ¡No puede ser! ¡En ese maletín llevo todos los exámenes y la mayoría del trabajo que me quedó pendiente! -Grrr…..- aparte, también se me olvido desayunar y coger el almuerzo que seguramente me había preparado Nowaki.

-¡Joder! - ahora tengo que llamar a Nowaki para que me lo traiga.- Saco mi móvil del bolsillo y marco rápidamente su número.

- ¡Hola! Aquí Nowaki Kusama. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo Nowaki al otro lado del teléfono-

-Soy yo Hiroki. ¿Podrías traer el maletín que hay encima de la mesa del comedor a mi oficina? - me sentí mal al estropear su día libre, pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Además tengo muchas ganas de hablar un rato con el, ya que en la última semana casi no nos hemos visto -

-Claro que sí Hiro-san. En un momento estoy allí.- Dijo con una voz más melosa de lo normal. ¿ Por qué será? No sé por qué, pero al oír su voz me da la sensación de que se me olvida algo importante. Bueno, ¿y qué? Tengo muchas cosas en mente como para preocuparme por chorradas.

Ahora solo queda esperar a que Nomaki llegue con mi maletín.

Un rato después…

-¡ Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san! ¡Ya estoy aquí! - Medio gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta de mi oficina. ¡Dios! Que mocoso tan hiperactivo.-

Salí de mi oficina para poder recoger lo que Nowaki me había traído.

-Gracias y siento las molestias.- La verdad es que me alegraba poder verlo un rato, aunque eso no lo admitiré delante de nadie en la vida.

-No es ninguna molestia. Yo haría lo que sea por Hiro-san – dijo con una de esas sonrisas que solo me dedicaba a mí, e inevitablemente mi rostro se calentó un poquito y baje la vista para que Nowaki no lo viera.

- Hiro-san es tan lindo- después de decir eso levante mi cara para decirle que dejara de decir chorradas porque un hombre no podía ser lindo y además, estábamos en un lugar público. ¿ Cuál fue mi sorpresa al levantar la cabeza? Pues que el muy burro había posado sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¡ Idiota ! -en verdad pienso que es un completo idiota, inútil, mocoso … ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? Si alguien nos viera mi reputación se iría a la basura. - ¡Esto es un lugar público además del sitio en el que trabajo! – este mocoso se va a enterar de porque me llaman el demonio Kamijou.

-Lo siento mucho Haro-san. Me deje llevar por lo lindo que eres. – dijo el con arrepentimiento. ¿ Quiere cabrearme más con esa patética escusa?... ¿ O qué?

-¡Ves! Por esto te digo siempre que eres un maldito mocoso. –Si no sabe cómo controlar un impulso tan idiota como ese en verdad lo es. – Ahora vete y ahórrame el que tenga que ver tu estúpida cara. – solo quería que se fuera de una vez para así poder tranquilizarme, pero el solo se me quedo mirando con cara de arrepentimiento- ¡Solo me traes desgracias! ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido! – su cara se contrajo por el dolor que le provoco mis palabras y se fue antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? No es como si todo esto fuera solo culpa mía, ¿no? Reconozco que a lo mejor me pase un poco y fui demasiado cruel. Bueno, ya da igual le pediré disculpas ahora cuando llegue a casa.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-dije abriendo la puerta.

-...- Silencio. Eso es todo lo que escuché. Di una vuelta por toda la casa y lo único que encontré fue un paquetito y una nota encima de la mesa del comedor. Miré la nota fijamente y después me decidí a leerla.

" Para mi querido Hiro-san:

Como bien sabrás, hoy cumplimos 10 años desde el maravilloso día en el que nos conocimos. Solo quiero agradecerte de corazón por estar todos estos años a mi lado y darte este pequeño e insignificante presente, espero que te guste.

Por siempre tuyo, Nowaki "

Cogí la cajita de la mesa y la abrí con cuidado.

-¡Wow! – dentro de la cajita había un precioso anillo de oro con un grabado que decía "Hiroki x Nowaki". Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro por la emoción que sentía, pero después me di cuenta de que no solo me había olvidado de nuestro aniversario, sino que, también le dije unas cosas horribles. Ahora tenía el doble de ganas de que volviera y pudiera pedirle disculpas.

¿ Dónde está ese mocoso? Ya son más de las 10 y el no regresa. Me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad. Para distraerme un poco decidí ver un rato la tele e hice zapping hasta que me decidí por ver las noticias.

-… y así fue como la policía arrestó a los ladrones.-un pequeño silencio- Ahora pasemos con el caso del muchacho que fue a atropellado muriendo al instante por un conductor borracho en una calle cercana a la Universidad M… - en ese momento mi corazón se estremeció y tuve un mal presentimiento- …. Aquí les dejo una foto del muchacho – Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho y el aire me comenzó a faltar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas y mi corazón estaba sangrando. La persona de la foto era Nowaki, MI Nowaki. Y pensar que las últimas palabras que le dije fueron que deseaba nunca haberle conocido, pero ya todo nada tenía significado para mí. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que Nowaki no existía? Así que fui a por un cuchillo a la cocina y de esta manera acabar con todo este sufrimiento. Clave el cuchillo en mi pecho y todo se volvió negro…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Nowakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – grité despertándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Hiro-san? – preguntó un Nowaki adormilado y preocupado.

No puedo describir el alivio que sentí al oír su dulce voz y su posesivo brazo en mi cintura.

- Es que tuve una horrible pesadilla – mi peor pesadilla- Soñé que te morías y me dejabas solo – y de solo pensarlo mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.

-Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo acurrucándome en su pecho y dándome un beso en la frente- Estaré con Hiro-san para siempre.-dijo ya casi dormido- Te quiero- y después se quedó completamente dormido y yo mucho más tranquilo junto a el.

FIN


End file.
